Display cards are often mounted with a hole in the top so they can be slid onto a forward advancing display hook off of a peg board display in a retail establishment. Normally, the products are horizontally nested in front and behind each other, where the display card is a flat panel, having a hole to accommodate the hook therethrough with advertising material indicia printed on the card and the bottom part includes a transparent plastic bubble, such as a box-shaped bubble containing a toy, such as a toy car, for example HOT WHEELS®.
The problem is that each is in front of the other, so there is no way to utilize one hook to display different cars oriented vertically on top of each other. Display cards with holes for hooks are known, such as in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,617 B1 of Chen, for displaying fishing reel packages and U.S. Pat. No. 8,939,285 B2 of Trontel for displaying steering wheel locking hooks, where the protrusions are provided in the front part of the package and reciprocating recesses are provided so that the products can be horizontally nested, but not vertically.
It is also known that products of varying heights can be displayed, such as in FIGS. 17-19 of U.S. Pat. No. 8,844,758 B1 of Kummer, which discloses a shelf display displaying varying height food jars.